rust_essentialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Config Files Description
This Article describes the main configuration files in use for Rust Essentials, and some of the other relevant files. see below for more info concerning the individual files. It is always a good idea to take frequent backups of the files you edit before making major changes or before a wipe, and upgrade to Rust or an upgrade to Essentials. Location of the config files The main files for Rust Essentials is located at the moment within the Save folder in your servers directory. Clicking on the Rust Essentials folder will take you to the main directory containing the files. Depending on your GSP, you can favourite the common ones so they appear in the servers "Configuration Files" section: Config Files - Main config.ini The main configuration file. This is where all the major features of the mod are configured. ranks.ini The file for setting player ranks (including Owner rank and Admin rank. Setup yourself as Owner and setup your admins here! commands.ini This file will allow you to specify what in game commands will be available to your ranks. Any command that can be executed in game MUST be set under its associated rank, otherwise when the command is entered, nothing will happen. kits.ini The main file for setting up and customising in game kits. motd.ini The file that allows you to configure in game messages to your players Config Files - Other bans.ini Players banned using the Essentials mod will show up in here. you can also manually add them to the file controller.ini Allows you to set restrictions on crafting, researching and blueprints. deafult_loadout.ini Yes, the spelling is wrong. This will be fixed soon. Allows you to specify what items players spawn with in thier inventory or thier belt when joining the game or respawning. Default items are Rock, Torch and Bandage. See the Default Loadout article for more info on using this file. prefix.ini Allows you to set your own custom prefixes for Ranks or players. See the Prefixes article for info on setting up custom prefixes. warps.ini File allows you to set locations (via XYZ vectors) for warps if you have warps enabled in game Other Files allCommands.txt Just a simple txt file containing every command available to be used in the commands.ini file. VERY HANDY! See the AllCommands Article for a copy for reference itemIDs.txt Simple TXT file that contains the item IDs of ALL the items in the game. Handy when making kits or similar. See the ItemIDs Article for a copy for reference whitelist.txt Have not tested this out yet, but pretty sure if your server is using whitelist (without Steam Group) you add the whitelisted players here. allies.dat File holds info about players that have allied with Factions. Can not be edited, but can be deleted if you need to clear all alliance info in your server. deaths.dat File holds death info for the Leaderboard. File cant be edited but can be deleted if you wish to reset the deathcount in your leaderboard door_data.dat File holds door sharing data for the door share feature. File can't be edited but can be deleted if you wish to clear all door sharing data in your server. factions.dat File holds data for the factions in your server. delete this to clear out all factions data in your server (required if you wish to clear factions on each wipe) tpaAll_Colldowns.dat File holds player teleport cooldown data. zones.dat File holds info about the various zones you have set in your server. Delete to clear all zones (required if you need to reset your zones during a wipe) Category:Mod Configuration __NOEDITSECTION__